charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was the older sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and the older half-sister of Paige Matthews. Initially the oldest and most powerful of the Charmed Ones, Prue was tragically killed by the demonic assassin Shax in 2001. While her sisters mourned her death, they discovered the existence of Paige, who could reconstitute the Power of Three. Over the years, Prue's spirit remained peacefully in the afterlife with her family and love Andy Trudeau. However, she never appeared before her sisters, as the pain of her death was too much for her to handle. Several years later, after the Charmed Ones fulfilled their destiny and reclaimed Magic School, Prue finally appeared before Piper after secretly assisting Billie by flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. History Early Life Prue was born October 28, 1970 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. When she was six, her father saved her from the ice cream truck. Two years later her mother was killed by a demon, and it had a devastating effect on her, as unlike her sisters she was old enough to understand what had happened. Victor initially remained part of his daughters' lives, but left after a demonic attack, which took place on Piper's fifth birthday. Prue and her sisters were raised by their grandmother. Since they quarreled a lot, Penny erased all their magic-related memories and blocked their powers. Over time, Prue developed a grudge against her father for leaving the family, while as the eldest, she looked after Piper and Phoebe, more like a mother than a sister. In high school, Prue was very popular and began an on-off relationship with a childhood friend Andy Trudeau. Charmed Life After their grandmother's death, Phoebe returned from New York, and found the Book of Shadows in the attic, unlocking her and her sisters' powers. Initially Prue didn't believe she was a witch, but she soon had to surrender to the evidence. She also rekindled her relationship with Andy, but magic interfered numerous times. In the end, through a spell Prue discovered that Andy would never accept her witch nature. She suffered worse pain when in an attempt to protect her and her sisters from a demon, Andy was killed. His death had a devastating effect on Prue, who felt guilty and even wanted to stop being a witch. Eventually she managed to get over her grief, but she could never find true love again. Some time later she became a photographer, and devoted herself to the study of witchcraft, achieving great results. However, this made her obsessed with fighting evil, so much so that she almost killed Phoebe's new boyfriend, Cole Turner. Prue's suspicions were not far-fetched since Cole was a half-demon sent by the Triad to kill the sisters, but her obsession and her continual suppression of emotions led her not to notice that a mad mortal was plotting against her, and lose control of her astral projection power. Death In their third year as a witches, the sisters clashed with the demon Shax. After magic was exposed, Phoebe went to the Underworld with Cole to make a deal with the Source of All Evil. He would have Tempus reverse time if Phoebe remained in the Underworld. Without Phoebe there to help them, Prue and Piper were powerless against Shax, who killed Prue blu blasting her through a wall with a gust of wind. Afterlife Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Prue assisted the young witch Billie Jenkins by flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows like her grandmother used to. When the sisters later asked Billie about it, Piper suspected it was Prue who helped her out. She later used the spell to summon a spirit and Prue appeared before her for the first time after her death. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Prue could use this power to increase her physical strength and agility and redirect magical attacks. She initially channeled it through her eyes, but later became able to use her hands. In an alternate future, Prue's power advanced further, allowing her to fire blasts of concussive kinetic energy that easily destroyed the manor attic. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in astral form. It first manifested when Prue felt a strong desire to be at two places at once and was quite exhausting at first. Prue could not use her powers in astral mode, though she was trying to learn this shortly before her death. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Both Piper and Phoebe named one of their daughters after her. Appearances *Charmed, season 1-3 *The Closing Chapter (Cameo) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Deceased Category:Spirits